Broken Hearted
by Kawaii Gaara-Kun
Summary: Neji has just been rejected by Naruto, who loves Gaara. Is there anyone that can mend Neji's broken heart? Yaoi NejiKan oneshot. R&R OCCness


Here's a little one-shot that I thought off. It's NejiKan, and also has some GaaNaru and KibaHina. I'm warning you, though; everyone is very OCC in this. It's all from Neji's POV. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh, how I wish I did.

* * *

I looked outside my bedroom window, sighing. Yes, I was downright depressed. Just yesterday, I had finally gotten the courage to admit my feelings for a current blonde genin- Uzumaki Naruto. However, Naruto rejected me, saying that he had feelings for someone else- Sabaku no Gaara. Whenever I thought about it, I don't understand how I could lose to someone like that. Maybe I was just being jealous, but I didn't see what was so great about a shinobi like Gaara. He was cruel, murdered without even backing down a bit, and loved blood. What was so special about him? I mean, I'm much suited for Naruto…I shook my head. Acting like this was just going to get me more depressed.

That wasn't the only reason I was depressed, though. You see, today Gaara was going to visit Konoha. This meant that all day I would think about how Gaara was going to enjoy a good time with Naruto all day- and possibly all night- when I couldn't. Damn, what did I do to deserve this?

I decided to go down to get a drink or something to cheer me up. As soon as I got to the kitchen, though, I froze in my tracks. Hinata, my younger cousin, was making out with Inuzuka Kiba, her teammate, on the kitchen table. And you see, seeing your own cousin making out with someone that you're not especially close to or approved off really freaks you out and gets you into a protective mode- especially after you were just rejected by your own crush.

"Hi-Hinata-sama…" I called to her, hinting for her to stop so that I could refrain from passing out, and she immediately stopped and looked up at me, blushing. Kiba copied her.

"NEJI-NIISAN!" she gasped, shocked that I, her own cousin, would peek in on her. She then fainted from the shock, and Kiba followed.

I sighed and felt a bit better now that they stopped the making out on the kitchen table. I gave myself a mental note to tell Hinata never to make out in a place like that where someone could walk in on her at any given moment.

I went to get some tea (I really wanted to have a bunch of sake, but I knew I'd be dead if I even tried.), only to find that we were completely out. I sighed.

_This really isn't my day. First, I rethink of everything that went on yesterday with Naruto. Then, I witness my cousin and her boyfriend making out on the kitchen table. Now, we're out of tea, and I'm not allowed to go get drunk. Someone out there must really hate me_, I thought. I then stole some money from my uncle's wallet and went out to get some more tea.

* * *

On the way there, I thought about Gaara and Naruto's relationship- no, I just couldn't get my mind off it no matter how hard I tried. I remembered that I had heard before from Shikamaru that Gaara was hated in his village by everyone (how Shikamaru found this out, I'd like to know). Maybe that's how Naruto feel for him- he and Gaara are alike. I mean, it's obvious and impossible to not notice- for some reason, the villagers just can't stand Naruto. Sure, I mean, he can be a bit annoying at times when he pulls pranks, but who's fault is that in the long run? Also, the villagers have hated him long before he pulled pranks; they'd hated him as long as I could remember. Still, how could he be attracted to Gaara? In my opinion, Kankurou would be a better choice. I blushed a bit after I thought that. I mean, sure, anyone's better then Gaara in my opinion (AN: I don't mean for any of this to sound like Gaara bashing; it's just that Neji doesn't like Gaara because Gaara took Naruto away from him.), but Kankurou? I then realized I probably thought of Kankurou because of the fact that Gaara and Kankurou are brothers.

My thoughts then suddenly traveled to Kankurou. I thought about his looks first, of course. The outfit he wore wasn't that appealing- he really should try to off that hood so that people can see what his hair looks like. What did his hair look like, anyway? Maybe it was really ugly, and that's why he's hiding it with the hood. But the real problem with Kankurou is the face paint- if only he could take that off. It's no wonder he's never gotten a girl (or a guy, if he's gay); no one is attracted to a guy that wears that every day. Maybe he's not interested in any relationships, and wears it to get everyone away from him. Or maybe he really likes the paint. Of course, if he does, that's pretty freaky. And so is that puppet of his. Of course, weapons aren't supposed to look good anyway, and that's what it is- a weapon. I'd heard rumors though from Naruto that Gaara had told him that Kankurou was obsessed with it and treated it like a brother. Now that was creepy.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. Why was I thinking about Kankurou, anyway? I felt a small blush come to my face. God, Gaara must have gotten some sand into my brain and seriously screwed it up.

A voice once again snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt sadness rush over me when I recognized the familiar happy voice…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yes, it was my crush, Naruto. That had rejected me for a panda with a bloodlust issue.

I saw the red-headed boy come over to Naruto and…hug him. It made me sick and want to throw up. If only it was me in Gaara's place, hugging him…

A passing figure mad my thoughts and Naruto and Gaara disappear completely.

A tall man with messy, but good looking, brown hair passed by me. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and a pair of jeans, accompanied by a pair of black sandals. But that wasn't the part that really turned me on. He had the nicest, prettiest, sexist face I've ever seen in my life. It made me want to lean in to kiss him…

"What the hell are you looking at?"

The voice snapped me out of my thoughts. The boy that I was looking at had noticed me looking at him. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before…

"Ah…nothing. Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

The boy looked at me like I was crazy. He then snorted and said, "You don't recognize me? God, you have a bad memory. You met me in the Chunnin Exams- I'm Kankurou, remember?"

I looked at him like the world had suddenly crashed.

_No way…that's Kankurou? That's what's under that horrible hood and outfit and that face paint? Oh…my…god…_

I felt my face become extremely red. Kankurou noticed.

"What the hell-" Kankurou was interrupted when I suddenly clashed my lips to his.

I didn't know why I did it. I just did. Maybe I was blind and really in love with Kankurou all this time. That would explain me thinking about him all the time. I don't know. I just know that when our lips met for one minute, it was the best minute in my life.

I broke off after that minute was over. My face was like a tomato. I shot a quick look up. So was Kankurou's. I then decided that it was my cue to leave. I bolted, since I did not want to deal with the pain of rejection once more. I was forced to stop though when I heard him call, "Stop!"

"What is it…?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Um…well…you want to meet me near the Hokage's tower at nine tomorrow?" I stared in shock when he said this. Of all the answers, I had never expected this one.

"S-Sure," I said. I ran home and was happy and grinning.

This is the best day of my life. Who knew I really liked Kankurou in the end… I thought to myself. I didn't even care about Gaara anymore- in fact, I was kind of grateful to him for taking Naruto and leading me to discover my true feelings! When I got home, I ran straight to my room and into my bed. I fell asleep, dreaming of my date with Kankurou…

* * *

Aw, cute ending! I absolutely adore the NejiKan pairing. Please review to tell me what you think. And sorry if all this seemed like Gaara bashing…since it was all from Neji's POV, I couldn't help it. The ending shows that Gaara isn't evil. He just loves Naruto. And there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I love Gaara! I would never bash him! Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows, so don't bother! 


End file.
